deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of Deltora (real)
This article is about the book written by Emily Rodda. For the fictional object of the same name go to Secrets of Deltora. Secrets of Deltora is a companion book to the Deltora Quest series, written by Emily Rodda. The book is written in a way that make it seem like it was written by Doran the Dragonlover, the same way she wrote The Deltora Book of Monsters ''and ''Tales of Deltora to read like works by Josef. The book is a travel guide of Doran the Dragonlover's adventures and his personal journal and diary. The book is filled with illustrations by Marc McBride. Secrets of Deltora was published in Australia in 2008 and was subsequently published in the US and other countries in 2009. It contains a fold-out map of the land of Deltora, riddles, and a secret message. It is currently only available in hardback format. There is a secret message within the book, and it is coded so that the verse of 'Traditional Dragon Poetry' (which is actually nonsense) at the start of each chapter tells you how to find it. To find the secret message you must remove any words in the 'poem' which are to do with dragons or fire, and read the remaining words in reverse order. This code is very similar to the codes written by Doom and Lief to each other in Deltora Quest 3. Book description "'This book was written by Doran the Dragonlover, on a fateful journey around Deltora during a tumultuous time in our history. The book is part journal, part travel guide. Into it, Doran poured much of his great knowledge of the land he liked to call "The Land of Dragons"' ''- Lief of Del Although an explorer, not a writer, Doran is compelled to undertake the great task of introducing the wonders of Deltora to travellers. Follow his expedition through the seven gem territories and gain a special insight into Deltora's dangers, people and places, magic and monsters, creatures and customs. Keen-witted readers may even uncover a hidden message in Doran's work... If you think you know Deltora, you have a lot to learn." Plot Doran is comissioned to go on a journey around Deltora to write a travelling guide to the land. The hidden message "Prince Gareth I pray you will understand this message is urgent. The seven Ak-Baba were sent to destroy our dragons for good reason. The enemy plans to rob Deltora of their protectors. Drumm is lying to you and Lucan. Only one dragon now surviving in each territory. I will persuade last dragons to sleep until skies become safe again. Only the great Adin heir with the Belt of Deltora can stop the Ak-Baba. King Brandon could have helped. But he did not seem to understand how bad the situation was. Neither did King Lucan, who is now too weak & ill to help in any case. When you become king the belt will be put around your waist. Do not take it off whatever Drumm says. I believe Drumm is a traitor and a Shadow Lord servant. Journey through all the territories wearing the belt & dragons will feel its presence & wake. Tell no one." * The secret code in the Introduction is "words are underlined". Using the hint reveals the first part of the hidden message, "Prince Gareth I pray you will understand this message is urgent." * The secret code in the second chapter is "words after dashes". The words after all the long dashes reads: "The seven Ak-Baba. Were sent to destroy. Our Dragons. For good reason." * In the third chapter, the secret code is "every fifth word of last paragraph", which reads "The enemy plans to rob Deltora of their protectors." * "first word of each sentence of promise at end" - "Drumm. Is. Lying. To. You. And. Lucan." * "first word of each note under Granous heading" - "Only. One. Dragon. Now. Surviving. In. Each. Territory." * "words after question marks" - "I. Will. Persuade. Last. Dragons. To. Sleep. Until. Skies. Become. Safe. Again." * "every third Ralad symbol" - The symbols have the meanings: "One/ One Person/ Only. The great Adin. Child/ Heir. Plus/ With/ As well as. The Belt of Deltora. Equals/ Leads to/ Causes. Stop/ Forbid/ Banish. Ak-Baba" which could be read as "Only the great Adin heir with the Belt of Deltora leads to banish Ak-Baba". * "the despairing cry of the Hira people" - "King Brandon could have helped. But he did not seem to understand how bad the situation was. Neither did King Lucan, who is now too weak & ill to help in any case." * "first word of each Mere superstition" - "When. You. Become. King. The. Belt. Will. Be. Put. Around. Your. Waist." * "read each gnome-rest name backwards" - "DO NOT, TAKE IT, OFF, WHATEVER, DRUMM, SAYS." * "use mirror on surrounding fortune telling stones" - "I BELIEVE DRUMM IS A TRAITOR AND SHADOW LORD SERVANT." * "every fourth word in last three sentences" - "journey through all territories wearing the belt & dragons will feel its presence & wake." * "last three words" - "tell no one." Characters * Doran the Dragonlover: The entire book is narrated by Doran as it is his travel guide and journal. * Lucan (only mentioned) * Gareth (only mentioned) * Drumm (only mentioned * Withick (only mentioned) * Toran leaders * Ralad leaders * Fidelis the Topaz dragon (not mentioned by name) * Joyeu the Ruby dragon (not mentioned by name) * Hopian the Opal dragon (not mentioned by name) * Honora the Emerald dragon (not mentioned by name) * Fortuna the Lapis Lazuli dragon (not mentioned by name) * Veritas the Amethyst dragon (not mentioned by name) * Forta the Diamond dragon (not mentioned by name) Trivia * ''Secrets of Deltora is the name of a book written by the explorer Doran while he was on his last journey around Deltora. The book was intended as a gift to Prince Gareth, the son of King Lucan. References See also * ''The Deltora Book of Monsters'' (real) * ''Tales of Deltora'' (real) Category:Books Category:Deltora Quest Category:Articles in need of improvement